1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transplanters, and particularly to an attachment for a farm tractor, and the like, for efficient transplanting of seedlings, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,695,577, issued Nov. 30, 1954, and 2,765,756, issued Oct. 9, 1956, disclose transplanting devices which include coulter, or cutter, disks and cooperating fixed blades arranged for making a furrow which receives seedlings to be planted, and subsequently packs the soil adjacent the seedlings without damaging the plants themselves.
One difficulty encountered with the transplanter disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,756 is that the angled coulter disk tends to push the towing tractor sideways, thus making it impractical to employ only a single coulter disk with such a transplanter.
U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,223,559, issued Dec. 3, 1940, to D. T. Fleming; 2,486,462, issued Nov. 1, 1949, to C. L. Carelock; 3,097,616, issued July 16, 1963, to H. N. Arnold; 3,306,239, issued Feb. 28, 1967, to W. Martin, Jr.; and 3,643,611, issued Feb. 22, 1972, to E. G. Owens, et al., disclose additional examples of transplanting devices representative of the prior art and including various features of interest to the present invention.